criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Frozen Reception
Frozen Reception is the twenty-third case of Criminal Case and the twenty-third case of Warrenville. It takes place in High-Top, appearing as the first case of the district. Plot Following the trail of the black market's dealings, the team arrives in High-Top, the snowy and mountainous district of Warrenville. Chief Armstrong sends the player alongside Detective Bryant and Lieutenant Watson to investigate the nearby national park for illegal activites. Only upon arriving, they found the body of hunter Duncan Huffman, having fallen off a cliff. Luke then came in and informed them he found the victim's last known whereabouts before he was killed. Later on, the team overheard someone that was ransacking the victim's cabin. Eventually the killer was revealed to be gun store owner Cesar San Martin. Though at first he refused to speak, he eventually confessed saying he had to kill him. Not because he was forced by anyone, but the victim was starting to get out of control, which resulted in him even killing another man. That man was revealed to be Lloyd Herman, Danny Herman's father who mysteriously vanished, but was really shot by Duncan and buried in the middle of the national park, while no one spotted him. Cesar confronted him, but Duncan simply laughed it off, resulting in Cesar pushing him off the cliff to ensure he wouldn't hurt anyone again. Though Judge Blackwell understood what happened, he rebutted saying business like that should be dealt with properly by the law, and Cesar was sentenced to 20 years in prison with a chance for parole in 15, much to Marco's shock. After the trial, the team continued their investigation into the black market, and they began by searching the national park for clues. They ended up finding a briefcase buried in the ground, containing data on a shipment of drugs coming in to the city. Fortunately they were able to intercept it, but as for who left it, they couldn't tell. They asked animal ranger Samuel Woods for details, but all he could remember was some suspicious figure hanging around the park, but didn't know who they were. After the team assisted Umbrielle Vaughn with getting her ready for this year's hiking competition to climb Mount Zarkon, the team agreed they needed to keep looking into the market's business, before its too late. Summary Victim *'Duncan Huffman' (Fell off a cliff) Murder Weapon *'Pushed' Killer *'Cesar San Martin' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks slushies Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect smells of pine *This suspect drinks slushies *This suspect hikes Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect smells of pine *This suspect drinks slushies *This suspect hikes Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a scarf Suspect's Profile *This suspect smells of pine *This suspect drinks slushies *This suspect hikes Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect smells of pine *This suspect drinks slushies *This suspect hikes Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a scarf Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer smells of pine *The killer drinks slushies *The killer hikes *The killer wears a scarf *The killer has brown eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate National Park (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Rocks, Broken Badge) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer smells of pine) *Examine Pile of Rocks (Results: Paper Cup) *Analyze Paper Cup (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks slushies) *Examine Broken Badge (Results: Animal Ranger Badge; New Suspect: Samuel Woods) *Talk to Samuel about the victim's presence at the park *Investigate Cliff (Clues: Inhaler, Backpack) *Examine Inhaler (Results: Owner's Name; New Suspect: Danny Herman) *Ask Danny why he was at the cliff *Examine Backpack (Results: Trophy; New Suspect: Umbrielle Vaughn) *Talk to Umbrielle about her hike near the crime scene *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Hut (Clues: Hunting Rifle, Answering Machine) *Examine Answering Machine (Results: Unlocked; New Suspect: Ellis Huffman) *Inform Ellis of his son's murder (Attribute: Ellis smells of pine) *Examine Hunting Rifle (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (12:00:00; New Suspect: Cesar San Martin) *Talk to Cesar about his last meeting with the victim (Profile Updated: Cesar smells of pine and drinks slushies) *Investigate Park Sign (Clues: Faded Newspaper, Pile of Branches, Photo) *Examine Man in Photo (Results: Lloyd Herman) *Ask Danny about his father's relation to the victim (Profile Updated: Danny drinks slushies) *Examine Pile of Branches (Results: Pole) *Analyze Pole (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer hikes; Profile Updated: Umbrielle hikes) *Examine Faded Newspaper (Results: Headlining Article) *Confront Unbrielle over the victim's protests (Profile Updated: Umbrielle smells of pine and drinks slushies) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Confront Cesar over ransacking the victim's place (Profile Updated: Danny hikes; Cesar hikes) *Investigate Fireplace (Clues: Trophy Mount, Mailbox) *Examine Mailbox (Results: Letter from Father) *Talk to Ellis about the angry letter he sent (Profile Updated: Ellis drinks slushies and hikes) *Examine Trophy Mount (Results: Message) *Analyze Message (12:00:00) *Ask Samuel why he sent the threat to the victim (Profile Updated: Samuel drinks slushies; Danny smells of pine) *Investigate Fallen Tree (Clues: Rock, Cell Phone) *Examine Rock (Results: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Victim's Phone) *Analyze Victim's Phone (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarf) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Expedition Impossible (1/8)! Expedition Impossible (1/8) *Investigate National Park (Clues: Dirt Mound) *Examine Dirt Mound (Results: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase (Results: Shipping Order) *Analyze Shipping Order (6:00:00) *Ask Samuel if he noticed anyone suspicious (Rewards: Wolf Ears) *See what Umbrielle needs help with *Investigate Fallen Tree (Clues: Wallet) *Examine Wallet (Results: Umbrielle's ID) *Return the wallet to Umbrielle (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Cliff (Clues: Sign-Up Sheet) *Examine Sign-Up Sheet (Results: Umbrielle's Signature) *Give the paper to Raiden Osborne (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:High-Top Cases (Warrenville)